Untitled for now
by Peace and Love831
Summary: wont wait forever sequel, ranger and stephanie have been dating for awhile, but then ranger says something and upsets steph, can he fix it, or will she find comfort in jer's arms...will have a HEA, just dont know yet if it will be a babe 1 but we'll see
1. Chapter 1

Carlos and I have been dating for 3 weeks now, and it was all going good until today when one of my skips tried to shot me. So of course when Tank told Carlos, he freaked out. It's not like it hasn't happened before. I know that he got upset with it in the past, but just because we are dating, doesn't mean that it's going to stop.

We are in his apartment fighting about what happened. Then he goes and says that he wants to keep me locked up in here until he catches the guy. Me being me, told him that I wont go for that. I mean come on, when have I _ever_ just agreed to stay put and let the men take care of it. Never that's right. That's not who I am, and I thought he knew that better than anyone.

"Well if you don't like it, you could always go back to Joe" I step back feeling like I've just been slapped in the face. I can tell that Carlos is regretting what he just said, but it's to late for him to take it back now.

"Babe, I didn't…"

"I don't want to hear it batman. I cant believe you just said that" I shake my head on the verge of tears, I wont let him see me cry. I don't want to deal with this right now.

"I've got a skip to catch, so I'll see you later" I start to walk out of the apartment and call back over my shoulder "_maybe_"

Since the skip did try to kill me, I'm not stupid enough to go after him again, at least not alone. So I call my new best friend Jer. We have gotten really close these past few weeks.

"What's up Angel. I heard about your close call today. Are you ok" of course he heard about it, who hasn't. Sometimes I hate my life.

"I'm fine" I hear him sigh before he speaks again

"don't lie to me, I can tell something is wrong. Why do you sound like you're about to cry if you're _fine_" he knows me to well

"Just something that happened with Ranger" I couldn't stop my tears from spilling over now

"Uh-oh, it cant be good, if you're calling him Ranger. Do you want to talk about what happened. I can be at your place in ten, and I'll bring Pino's" I smile at that. For some reason I can always talk to him, even when I cant talk to Lula or Connie.

"Ya, that sounds great, I'll see you soon"

"ok Angel, see you in ten"


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I GOT A JOB AND I'M USUALLY TIRED AFTER AND I KIND OF FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY ALONG WITH ANOTHER ONE, BUT I REMEMBER NOW, AND I PROMISE IT WONT TAKE ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER**

I heard on knock on my door and I rush over to answer it. I open the door and I see Jer with Pino's and beer and his famous smile that I love so much. I move aside and let him in. Jer puts the stuff on the table and comes over to me and gives me a hug. Every time I'm down and feeling lost or unwanted, his hugs make me feel like I'm home.

Jer pulls away just enough to look at me "How are you feeling" I had stopped crying when I had gotten home, but how he asks me and the look of concern on his face, I cant help but let a few tears escape.

He bushes my tears away "Angel, we don't have to talk about it right now. We can watch Ghostbusters while we eat and drink, and if you're ready to talk after that, then we can…ok" I just smile up at him and nod my head, gosh…how can I not love this man

JPOV

Half way through the movie, my Angel looks more relaxed and calm. I cant believe that idiot has hurt her again. I'm not to sure what happened yet, but what ever he said or did really has her in a twist.

I told him once before that if he screwed up I wouldn't be so nice and let him realize he made a mistake…that I would go after her if I had a chance, and its looking like I do. I mean only a fool would let someone as great as Stephanie go. And I'm no fool.

After the movie's over I look over at Steph who had fallen asleep near the end. I turn off the TV and carefully pick her up and place her in her bed. I pull the covers over her and slightly brush her cheek. Gosh she is so beautiful. I turn around and start to walk away when I feel her hand grab my wrist to stop me.

"Please….stay with me" I look over at her and she's staring at me with such sadness how could I say no, but I got to make sure she really wants me to.

"Are you sure" she tugs on my arm to pull me into bed "I don't want to be alone" and with that I take off everything besides my boxers and pull the covers up to hop in. She curls up on my side and I cant help but feel like she belongs there. It feels like a perfect fit, and I couldn't be anymore happier. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to do what I can to make her mine.

SPOV

I wake up to feel strong arms holding me. I look up to see Jer sleeping. He looks so peaceful. Then the events of yesterday come back to me and I cover my face with my hands and groan. I feel bad afterwards because it was loud enough to wake Jer and I didn't mean to do that.

"How are you feeling Angel" I groan again

"What's wrong with me" obviously that was the wrong thing to say, cause Jer puts his hand under my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with you" I shake my head and I feel the tears coming "but you don't know what happened yesterday, you don't know that it wasn't my fault" I mean I know it wasn't my fault, but he can't be sure that it wasn't

"Then tell me what happened, so I can tell you that it _wasn't_ your fault" I cant help but feel a little better after he says that.

After I tell him what happened he's silent for awhile. "Angel, you do know that he didn't mean it, right. I can understand him getting upset about you getting shot at, I would to. Although he shouldn't have said what he did, he was just scared" batman doesn't get scared

"Despite what you think, he's not batman, Steph, and he _does_ get scared" I guess I said that out loud.

"Ya you did, but I think it's cute" I blush at that

I look up so I can see into his eyes. He's so beautiful, inside and out. I can't help but notice that I'm starting to have feelings for him. Feelings that go beyond friendship, and it's terrifying. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way, and then there is the whole thing with Ranger…I mean Carlos.

I love Carlos, I do…but ever since we got together, he tries to control everything In my life. Like having bodyguards when things get a little serious with one of my skips, and more tracking devices. I agreed to it because I know that he wants to keep my safe, and I wanted him to be happy and not so worried all the time. It's like he started to slowly clip my wings.

But then there are the times where he makes my feel like I'm flying. He listens to me unlike Joe, and he's passionate, also unlike Joe. He's been there for me so much, and I'll never be able to show him how much I am grateful. I love him, more than I have anyone else, and I don't know if I can let that go. I don't even know when I started thinking that I wanted to let that go.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by hearing my locks tummble, which only means one thing...I look up at Jer and I know he can see how worried I am. This isn't going to be good. I hop out of bed to go meet up with Carlos, and on my way out I see Jer reaching for his pants.

"What are you doing here Carlos" I say without hesitation as I enter the room

"Babe, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it" I look into his eyes, and his mask is down, so I can see that he really is sorry for what happened yesterday, but that doesn't make it ok.

"I know you're sorry, but sometimes sorry just isn't enough" his face fell, and I can see what I said hurt him, and I feel bad for that, I do...but he hurt me to.

"I just...I need some time" he walks up to me and reaches to pull me into his arms, but I step back, I just can't handle the way he makes me feel when he touches me right now, I need to have a clear head if we are going to have this conversation, and I can't do that with him holding me. However, my actions cause him to put his blank mask up

"Babe, I don't want to leave things like this between us, and at this moment I feel like I'm going to lose you, and that is the last thing I want" i sigh

"You're not going to lose me" at least I don't think you are "It's just that what you said, it really hurt, and it's bringing up all this old stuff" he looks confused

"what old stuff" I really didn't want to bring it up, because I don't know how he's going to react "please...tell me" then he had to go and say please, and I could never turn him down when he said that

"Like when he had are first night together. Do you remember what you said to me the next day. You basically sent me back to him. We weren't like we are now, so it didn't hurt to much, but when you said what you did, it brought me back to that moment"

"I don't know how to make this right, tell me how to fix this" my eyes start to water at how sad he sounds

"Ranger, I really don't know. Like I said, I just need some time to sort some things out" a few tears fall

"So does this mean we're over. I say one thing wrong and you're ending are relationship" a few more fall

"It's not just what you said" I can see he's getting a little angry "then what else is there, because from where I'm standing I thought we were doing pretty damn good" he yelled, and I can't help but yell back

"That's just the thing. YOU think we were doing good, did you even think to ask me how I thought we were doing, did you even notice how unhappy I was starting to become. I mean everytime something _little_ goes wrong with a skip and I have to bring Tank with me everywhere I go" he walks a little closer, getting more angry

"I do that for _your _protection, if you don't like it..." "then what, huh... I can go back to Joe, ya I know, we went through this part yesterday" I screamed, but with that I can see him start to calm down "No babe. If you don't like it, then you can come and talk to me about it, and we can figure something out"

I start to come down from rhino mode "I tried to do that, but you always shot it down, and I didn't try to fight it because I love you _so_ much... You made me feel caged, the same thing that I had to leave Joe for" I see realization dawn on him

"I'm not saying we are over, at least not yet. I'm just saying that I need a break so I can go back to the way I use to be" he thinks this over for a minute and then he nods his head. He walk over to me and kisses me on the forehead "Ok babe, but you'll let me know when you figure things out, so we can talk and decide _together_ where we should go from there" I just nod my head, and with that he leaves

"You ok Angel" I turn to him and I see him leaning agaisnt the door jam, now fully clothed, and I start to break down, he comes over to me and engulfs me in a hug and I hold onto him tightly "No, I'm not" but I know I will be


End file.
